Dear Diary
by mileyrox1233
Summary: Dear Diary, Today was OK, I guess. For the last day of school, it was horrible. You'd thing I'd be a little more exciting, right? Ok, first off, Freddie didn't end up liking me, like I had planed. But oh well, it'll probably never happen.
1. Dear Diary

June 9, 2009

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was OK, I guess. For the last day of school, it was horrible. You'd thing I'd be a little more exciting, right? Ok, first off, Freddie didn't end up liking me, like I had planed. But oh well, it'll probable never happen. I guess I'll just have to wait. Maybe I should be nicer? But then that would ruin my rep. This is too hard. He thinks I hate him ,and he hates me too..I think?_

I shut my diary and threw it on the ground. And just laid there. Laid there for about a half an hour until I got bored of thinking. I grabbed my phone and left for Carly's. Usually, I would tell my mom. But I was lost in my thoughts. Anyway, she doesn't care. Not that I care, though..

About 12 minutes later I arrived at the Bushwell Plaza apartment. I was about to knock on Carly's door, when Freddie walked out of his apartment.

"Puckett.." He groaned.

"Benson.." I groaned back. But some part of me wanted to smile and say "Hello".

We just were staring until I turned around and knocked on Carly's door.

"Come in!"

I walked in to find Spencer holding several molds of clay and Carly Just sitting on the chair by the computer monitor.

"Whatttss going on heree?" I laughed.

"Some fan asked for a sculpture of me, so I decided to let Spencer do it."

"Why didn't they ask for a sculpture of me?"I asked

"Oh, they did. I printed a picture of you from the computer."

"Why didn't you just call? I would've come."

"I did! SEVEN times! Check your phone.." She said

I take out my phone and look at it. "8 missed calls!"

"I only called you seven times.."

"Oh, the eighth if from Gibby." I say as I put my phone away.

"Aren't you gonna call him back?" She asked

"No one in the right mind would call Gibby back.."

"Righttt.." She said


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! Ok, I didn't expect reviews. I was just gonna write another story. LMAO. Anyway, thank you guys so much for reviewing. I'm sorry fro the shortness of the last episode, and this one probably will be short, too. So, sit back, relax, grab the stuffed zebra closest to you, and enjoy this episode of Dear Diary. :]**

About 7 seconds later, Freddie walked in.

"Uhmmm..." He said curiously, pointing at Spencer and his clay.

"Long story." She cut him off

"Ok then.." He said

"Hey, can you guys go upstairs and work on the next iCarly together while Spencer sculpts me?"

Together? Alone? With Freddie? I was jumping for joy inside, but I needed a quick comeback so they wouldn't know I was excited. "I'd rather eat a cactus."

"I'd rather get bitten by a snake.." He shot back.

"Just go upstairs and work!" Carly shouted.

We walked to the third floor, him about 3 paces behind. Once we got upstairs, I took a seat on one of the two bean bags. He followed.

"So.." He said

"Um.. do we have another Messin' With Lubert planned?"

"Yea, we're gonna spill monkey urine on him." He laughed. So did I. I've never felt this great in a while.

We just sat in silence for a while. It got kind of weird, but I didn't mind. Being alone with Freddie was all I needed.

Moments later, Carly came up the stairs. "Spencer finished me! Who wants to come see?"

"I don't feel like getting up." I moaned

"Get, up, lazy!" She fulled me up by my arms and we walked down stairs.

"TADA!!" Spencer yelled, taking off the sheet covering the sculpture of Carly.

"Wow.. awesome job, Spencer!" I said in amazement.

Freddie then came down the stairs. "Oh my god! Is that Carly?"

"Yup! Hey, Sam. Do you wanna see yours?" Spencer asked.

"Yea!" I said.

Spencer ran towards the entrance to the bathroom and came out with a sculpture identical to me.

"Sweet!" I said.

"Thats exactly what I said when I saw mine!" Carly laughed.

"Usually I see Sam with red horns coming from her head, but it's OK."

I glared at him. "Watch it, Benson."

About 5 hours later, I was sitting in my room, when I decided to put an entry in my diary before I went to bed.

June 9, 2009

_Dear Diary, _

_Today turned out better than I thought. Carly left me and Freddie upstairs alone. I was totally psyched about it, until I found out we only had about 15 minutes together. But oh well, I had plenty fun :] Maybe someday he'll end up liking me. Wait, what am I saying?! Right, and maybe someday pigs will fly. _

I shut my diary closed and pulled myself under the covers.

The next morning, I got dressed and went to the Groovie Smoothie for an iCarly meeting.


End file.
